


holding fire

by kanaboom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaboom/pseuds/kanaboom
Summary: Sex with Osamu was great when he didn’t talk. Well okay, sex with Osamu was always great but sometimes Osamu liked to take his time talking and teasing and Suna couldn’t do anything about it. Like tonight.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 466





	holding fire

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to tell you guys it's just porn

Sex with Osamu was great when he didn’t talk. Usually Suna could manage this by getting him to use his mouth or be enthusiastic enough about the sex that they don’t leave room for much talking. Well okay, sex with Osamu was _always_ great but sometimes Osamu liked to take his time talking and teasing and Suna couldn’t do anything about it. Like tonight.

'You complete asshole, I am going to give you the biggest ass kicking when this is over.'

'I might like that you know?' Osamu grinned at him.

'Of course you would, you piece of–!' Suna was cut off with a gasp when Osamu ran his fingers down his cock suddenly. His wrists jerked against the tie that was binding him to the bed frame, but Osamu had tied him down too firmly for there to be any hope of it coming loose.

'Do you want to finish that sentence?' Osamu almost fucking purred and Suna promised himself that it was not just an ass kicking he was going to give him. 'You really go all out when your filter’s off Suna.'

'That’s rich coming from you!'

Osamu just hummed and ran his thumb over the head of Suna’s already sensitive cock. Suna gritted his teeth and hissed.

' _Osamu_ …'

'Tell me what you want Suna.'

'I am going to– _mmh–kill you_.'

'I hope you know,' Osamu said, now trying not to laugh, 'how much of a weird turn on it is when you say that while we’re trying to have sex.'

'We aren’t having sex because– _nnh_ –all you’ve been doing is– _ah_ –fucking _teasing me_ for the past hour!'

'Can I give you some bad news?'

' _Fuck you_.'

'It’s only been twelve minutes Suna.'

' _Can you just fuck me already?!_ '

'But I’m having fun like this.'

Suna was a desperate breathless mess and it was a sight Osamu would never get tired of. Suna’s eyes fluttered close and his mouth fell open. He let out a louder longer moan this time as Osamu wrapped his long fingers around his cock and worked him close to orgasm. Suna’s back arched and he thought that maybe Osamu had finally stopped being an asshole about this but…

It was too much to hope for. Osamu let go suddenly, right before Suna could cum and Suna gave an almost inhuman shout.

' _You piece of…_ '

'I’m not sure this is what people have in mind when they say "dirty talk".'

' _Osamu_ ,' Suna gasped, wrists straining against the tie. 'Come on you bastard, I can’t…'

'I just want to remind you that when I asked if you were okay with me tying you down you said, "hell yes, do whatever you want with me".'

When Suna didn’t reply, only giving Osamu a furious look, Osamu smirked and leaned over to run his lips along his jawline and his neck, feeling him shiver beneath him. 'So tell me you don’t like this Suna. Tell me to stop and I’ll stop.'

'You…'

'I won’t do anything you don’t like but I need to hear it from you. So tell me to stop and I will.'

He pulled back when Suna still didn’t answer but was now pleasantly surprised to find that Suna’s eyes were clear. He looked straight at Osamu and said quietly, 'If you stop I really will kick your ass.'

Osamu ran his fingers up the inside of Suna’s thigh, taking in the sight of Suna’s eyes losing their sharpness as he let himself easily come undone again. 'Permission to keep going?' Osamu murmured.

'Keep going,' Suna said.

For all of Suna’s filthy mouth, Osamu knew what he did and didn’t like, what his limits were and when to stop for real. He wrapped his hand around Suna’s cock and brought him close again, watching with a burning satisfaction in his chest as Suna gasped and panted and his body tensed up again. He was absolutely beautiful like this. He was always beautiful, but this was a special secret thing that only the two of them shared.

Osamu stopped at the last second, denying Suna an orgasm for the fourth time that night. Suna let out a string of swear words that would’ve made even their friends cringe. Osamu grinned.

'You piece of shit,' Suna hissed, looking at Osamu like he wanted to rip him apart and Osamu won’t lie, it was weirdly sexy. 

'I did say didn’t I?' he said. 'I might like getting my ass kicked by you.'

'It’s a fucking promise now.'

'I’m holding you to that.'

'Can you just…'

'Have some patience. Let’s do things at my pace. I promise it’ll be worth it.'

Suna groaned… not in a sexy way but still kind of sexy. Once Osamu saw that he had calmed down a little he slid down the bed until he was level with Suna’s cock, hands on his thighs to hold him still and…

Suna threw his head back in an obscene moan as Osamu ran his tongue down the underside of his cock, warm and wet. They both knew that Suna had no standing chance whenever Osamu did this and he was reduced to swearing and gasping Osamu’s name over and over again, unable to move when he would usually have his hands in Osamu’s hair. But Suna would be lying if he said that this vulnerability didn’t actually turn him on some more. He trusted Osamu. They trusted each other. For all his complaining Suna did not mind being at Osamu’s mercy in the slightest.

Osamu kept going, mouth and tongue working sometimes tortuously slow and sometimes fast enough that Suna thought he might let him come. He didn’t of course. Surely it’s been more than fifteen minutes now? Suna always lost track of time whenever they were having sex (or in this case something like it).

' _Osamu_ ,' Suna moaned. 'Osamu _please_ , I can’t take it anymore…'

'I’m trying to help you work on your stamina.'

'That is literally the unsexiest thing you could possibly fucking say right now.'

'But look at you.' Osamu smirked up at him, ran his tongue over the head of his cock and took in the satisfaction when Suna honest to god fucking _whimpered_. 'You look so good like this Suna.'

' _Osamu_ …'

'You are so incredible.'

' _Please-please-please_ I can’t…'

'Do you want to come?'

' _Yes! I’ve been begging you since the start!_ '

Osamu slowly sat up and ran his hands up Suna’s thighs, looking straight at him in silence until Suna calmed down a bit and stopped straining against his bonds. 

'Does this feel good?' Osamu whispered. His voice was different now… more deliberate and more commanding. Suna swallowed hard and breathed out. He nodded. Osamu crawled over until his hands bracketed the sides of the pillow that Suna’s head rested on, one knee against Suna’s crotch. He leaned down to kiss him, lips feather light. 'Use your words Suna. Does this feel good?'

'Yes,' Suna whispered.

'Do you want to come?'

' _Yes_.'

'Shall I let you?'

'Please,' Suna said. 'Osamu _please_ …'

He was so close and Osamu must have decided to spare him. Osamu kissed him harder this time and Suna felt him wrap his hand around his cock again. Suna’s back arched as his hand moved faster and faster and the pressure began to build up. He waited for Osamu to stop, to suddenly let go again. He had lost track of how many times that had happened tonight.

But he didn’t stop. Suna broke their kiss as his head tipped back, Osamu’s name falling from his lips as he gasped and moaned, dizzy until he was seeing stars. If he was stronger he might have ripped the tie around his wrists from the bed frame but he still couldn’t move his hands… but hell he didn’t want to be anywhere else in this moment. 

Finally Suna reached his peak with a shout and cum spilled all over his stomach and over Osamu’s hand. With a long soft moan Suna’s body began to relax almost right away. Osamu was still working him through the last of his orgasm but he soon finished and reached over their bed side table for the box of tissues they kept. He wiped his hands and Suna’s stomach and tossed the tissues into the nearby bin before moving to untie Suna.

'Are you okay?' he whispered in a soft tone this time as he kissed and massaged Suna’s wrists.

Suna responded with another groan but opened one eye to look at him and smiled. 'I am _verrry_ okay.'

Osamu gave a little laugh. 'Did that feel good?'

'Sex with you always feels good. Didn’t you see how hard I came?'

'Really? Because you were complaining the whole time.'

'It’d be boring if I just let you have your way.'

Osamu laughed again and leaned over to kiss him. Suna looped his arms around his neck to pull him back onto the bed, mumbling wordlessly against his mouth.

'Want to go again?'

'Can you?' Osamu said.

'You haven’t had your go yet.'

'Thoughtful of you… but I can just do it in the bathroom.'

'No, it’s no fun if you don’t feel good too… Just don’t ask me to ride you okay? My legs are jelly.'

Osamu pushed himself up onto his elbows, caging Suna in again as he ran one hand through his hair and the other hand down his chest. 'Oh… I think we can work with that.'

Despite the fact that he only just came, Suna felt a shiver run down his spine. 'Do your worst,' he purred.

'Doesn’t my worst just end up making you feel good?'

'Osamu?'

'Yes?'

Suna pulled him close again and whispered into his ear, low and sweet: ' _Shut up and fuck me_.'

And finally, Osamu stops wasting time.


End file.
